demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Finnian "Finny/Finn" O'Sullivan
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Finnian O'Sullivan is a young man of Irish decent. His mother, Nina O'Sullivan was a renowned supermodel, and one day, she met the god Hermes, and they fell in love. About a year later, their son, Finnian was born. Nina knew that Hermes was a god, and knew he had important duties as such. She promised Hermes that she'd make sure Finnian grew up to be a fine, strong young man, and the best demigod son of Hermes. She kept true to her promise. Nina was a very smart woman, as her school record showed she got nothing but straight A's all through middle and high school. Even her grades in college were incredible, being one of the smartest in her school. She decided to stop her supermodel career for a few years to homeschool Finnian, and make sure he was smart as could be. Later, Finnian entered a public high school, so his mother could re-pursue her super modeling career. He passed school with flying colors, and was very popular. He finished college by the age of 21, and during his time in college, graduated from a top ranked police academy. It wasn't until his 21st birthday that Hermes had claimed him. Hermes himself even came down to Finnian, and told him about being a demigod. Hermes also told him of the dangers that others like him face, and that if he goes to Camp Olympus, he would face things he's never dealt with. Finnian knew that he should use his policing skills to help the demigod world, and he complied with going to Camp Olympus. And now, after not even a year being there, Finnian has proven that he can handle any monster, in any situation. Appearance Finnian has short blond hair and violet eyes. He's strong, but with a cute face. He is described as having a "moon face" that is "a bit plump" and round shoulders. He wears a light blue military uniform with a cross neck-charm on the jacket, and sometimes wears a white beret on his head. He also on occasion wears his blue cop uniform, with "police" written in Finnish on it (he studied the Finnish language in college). Personality Finnian is a fun, kind and caring young man. When he first went to camp, everyone, including Chiron, respected him, and felt obliged to be his friend. A lot of the nymph's (and women in general) there also found him incredibly handsome, and often tried to get with him. He's also a hardened police officer, and can be stern or even scary when he needs to be. But he's usually a big softy. Especially with his dog, Sunny. He's had the dog since he was 17, and if was his birthday present from his mom. In times of crisis, or when he's fighting, he's usually the one people call on to lead him. Finnian is also on the Camp Defense Squad, alongside Jonathan "John" Braus, Jakob "Jake" Kamiya, Maximilian "Max" Müller, Prixia Kreuts, Kiro Katsune, and Chun-Yan Wang. Abilities Finnian is a top marksman and sniper from his time on the police force. He is particularly fond of using his AK-47, the Messenger. He uses celestial bronze bullets when he's fighting monsters. He also uses a Smith & Wesson 500 as a sidearm (also filled with celestial bronze bullets). Due to his time in the police academy, he is quite well built, and has high stamina and strength. He once judo flipped a Earthborn without breaking much of a sweat. His maximum lift-weight is 1000 lbs. His fastest run time around the 200 meter track field was 13 seconds. But this is a given as a son of Hermes. Also, as a son of Hermes, he was granted the ability to fly. When he flies, however, he grows large white feathered wings. Fatal Flaw As of now, Finnian's Fatal Flaw is either unknown, or he's overcome it. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Chicken Tenders (I'm 22, and I'm still ordering off the kids menu at restaurants because of it... Eheh.) * Color: Blue (Particularly light blue.) * Animal: Dogs (My little Sunny a is dog~! *starts rubbing Sunny's tummy.* Yes he is~!) * Song: Hmm... I haven't really thought about it... * Music Group: I'm a fan of most J-pop groups. Particularly Morning Musume. * Holiday: Christmas~! * Season: Winter. * Height (on women): 5'5 (It's the most desired height on women, after all.) * Weight (on women): Light enough for me to carry princess style without having to go into weight lifting mode. * Body Part (on women): The face. (I'm also a fan of legs and breasts, but the face is something you can stare at all day without getting hit~!) * Color of Eyes: Blue (It's my favorite color, y'know.) * Color of Hair: Blonde or Brown (My best girlfriend from high school with brown hair.) * Color of Skin: Although I don't judge by skin, I'm a fan of lighter shades of skin. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're sweet and kind and pretty! * Thing About Himself: I'm me! Least Favorites * Food: Hamburgers (I know. You probably like them. But I don't care how much everyone does! I hate 'em!) * Color: I've never liked Pink. The media's made it too girly. * Animal: The giraffe. (Their necks are creepy! Only seven vertebrates?!) * Song: Eh... Anything by J-Beebz or One Direction. (Did you know?: One Direction's initials are OD, the abbreviation of Overdose? Well, I've gotta arrest me some druggy superstars~!) * Music Group: I think you can tell if you read my last comment (^v^) * Holiday: I like all holidays. * Season: Spring (I like the temperature and scenery of springtime, but I hate bees!) * Height (on women): Taller than 5'10 * Weight (on women): So heavy that if I carry them, I have to go into my police training mindset. * Body Part (on women): Least favorite? Whatever does that mean? * Color of Eyes: None. * Color of Hair: Platinum blonde (My worst girlfriend from high school had platinum blonde hair...) * Color of Skin: Refer to my Favorites comment on this. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're too sassy and don't treat me with the same respect I give them. * Thing About Himself: The fact that I drool in my sleep. (Seriously. I wake up with a puddle next to my head every morning.) Trivia * Finnian's dog is a Maltese. * Finnian is a very good joke teller. * He loves to be called Finny, since his mother always used to call him that when he was being homeschooled by her. * "O'Sullivan" means "Hawkeyed". His incredible marksmanship is a reference to his last name. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Children of Hermes Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page